


First Day

by rhinkipoo



Series: Rhink100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo





	First Day

The house is full of nervous energy. Link’s making waffles - Lily made the batter. Rhett’s making sure all their kids have meals packed in their never-before-used lunch boxes.

Lincoln struggles to pack his backpack with his new cast, and Locke walks over to help him. Lando and Shepherd sit at the table, goofing around trying to make the other laugh harder.

Link senses his husband’s panic and anxiety rising, and waits until the current waffle is done and stacks it on top of the others.

He wraps his hands arms around Rhett, lacing their fingers together.

“You’re gonna be okay.”


End file.
